HIT Entertainment
Background HiT Entertainment was a British-American children's television company established in 1982 originally as the international distribution arm of Jim Henson Productions called "Henson International Television" (later reincorporated as "HiT Communications plc."). However, following the death of Jim Henson in 1990, the business was sold to several members of the company's management, led by Peter Orton, and reincorporated to its current name to prevent any future confusion between the two companies. Today, HiT Entertainment is owned by Fisher-Price, a subsidiary of Mattel, Inc. 1st Logo (1983-1989) Henson International Television.png Logo: Same as the Henson Associates in credit logo only the "ha!" text is replaced with "hit!" and the lower text is replaced with "HENSON INTERNATIONAL TELEVISION" sandwiched between two lines. Copyright information is Henson International Television listed below. FX/SFX: Same as the Henson Associates in credit logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the Henson Associates logo. Availability: Rare. Seen on international prints of The Muppet Show. Editor's Note: TBA. 2nd Logo (1989-1996) Hit Communications PLC.png Logo: On a gray marble-like background, a silver disc rotates into place. Then four blue lasers strike it from different directions. Then, the camera pans to an aerial view as the word "HiT", in a tall silver font, zooms out from the center from an angle, then rotates to face the viewers. As it does so, the four lasers rotate clockwise and "COMMUNICATIONS PLC" types itself in in blue. FX/SFX: The disc, the lasers, and the word "HiT" coming into place, which are solid CGI effects. Music/Sounds: An eerie gong sound leading into a catchy synth theme with bells. Music/Sounds Variant: A silent version exists. Availability: Ultra rare. Can be seen on old Where's Waldo/Wally?: The Animated Series tapes from the era. It can also be spotted on the English dub of D'Ocon Films' TV series, Basket Fever, and the cartoon Captain Zed and the Zee Zone, among others. Editor's Note: TBA. 3rd Logo (1994?-1995) Logo: On a black background, the bluish-grey letters of "HiT" fly outwards to the center to form a result similar to the previous logo, but with thinner letters and no dot. Below it all is "Distributed by HIT Entertainment PLC." in white, sometimes replaced with a black bar and the text changed to match the country's language. FX/SFX: The letters appearing. Nothing much. Music/Sounds: None at all. Availability: Extremely rare. This was possibly a prototype logo, and so far, it has only been known to appear on some international prints of season 1 episodes of ReBoot. Editor's Note: TBA. 4th Logo (1996-2001) HIT Entertainment PLC Logo.png 4e6ad196c7369f1093ec9e2c73a3bf2a.jpg Hit Entertainment PLC 1996.png 46edac9b-1ecf-4dcd-b4a6-9128ceca5f3d.jpg Hit Entertainment PLC Basket Fever.png|''Basket Fever'' variation Nicknames: "HiT Globe", "'90s HiT Globe" Logo: On a shady gray background, we see the word "HiT" in the same font as last two logos in blue, with "ENTERTAINMENT PLC" written vertically next to the T in white. A hole is cut out in between the letters above the I, which contains a spinning globe. Under that reads "www.hitentertainment.com" and "DISTRIBUTED WORLDWIDE BY HIT ENTERTAINMENT PLC". There is a spotlight from the top left of the screen, casting a shadow of the logo on the floor. Variants: *There is a version where the URL and byline swap places. *There are instances where the logo is just seen with the byline, such as Scandinavian versions of Bob the Builder. *A still version of this is seen on VHS releases. *An in-credit variant was seen on Archibald the Koala. *On some prints of Basket Fever, the background is replaced with that of a background of the world with "ENTERTAINMENT PLC" in black instead of white and the below text is omitted. FX/SFX: The globe spinning. Fine CGI for it's time and it has aged pretty well. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous logo. Music/Sounds/Variants: In other cases, the end theme of the show would be used. Availability: Rare. The logo is seen on Brambly Hedge, Kipper, Archibald the Koala, Ted Sieger's Wildlife, Sheeep, and GoodTimes VHS releases of The Wind in the Willow''s and The Willows in Winter. Pablo, the Little Red Fox also had this logo, especially when it was shown on Playhouse Disney in the early 2000s in America. It was also used for at least seasons 1-3 of Bob the Builder in the UK. Also spotted on later prints of Basket Fever. Despite being a co-production with the BBC, don't expect this to pop up on the TV movie ''The Phoenix & the Carpet. Editor's Note: TBA. 5th Logo (1997-2008) Nickname: "HiT Globe II", "'90s HiT Globe II", "Spinning HiT", "The Fireworks", "Psychedelic Ribbons" Logo: On a striped-shiny-blue background we see a yellow/orange gradient ribbon flying around from the right edge of the screen. Then the ribbon makes its way to form the spring (or tunnel) and an explosion occurs. After that we see more colorful ribbons but smaller and some fireworks. Later, the camera moves into the center of tunnel, then the tunnel disappears and from its place comes the globe which is zooming into hole in the HiT logo from the last logo in light blue, which fades in the same time as the globe comes. As it does so, the globe spins. The word "ENTERTAINMENT PLC" is written vertically next to the "T" in white, just like the 2nd and 4th logos until it is over. Variants: *There is a short version which shows only the last part of logo. *There is also a middle-length version, which starts in the middle of the logo. *Throughout 2003 on DVDs (with the exception of Thomas & Friends DVDs), the same logo is used but a fire can be seen when the explosion occurs, and the white text "ENTERTAINMENT PLC" is replaced with "ENTERTAINMENT", and the globe spins a little faster than normal. The music and sounds in the logo remains unchanged. FX/SFX: The globe, fireworks, the ribbon, and the small ribbons. CGI animation. Music/Sounds: For the long version at the beginning is a big whoosh, then a variety of cartoon sound effects are heard whilst the items come out of the ribbon tunnel, then a grand fanfare. Music/Sounds Trivia: The composer is David Lowe, who is best known for producing and arranging the theme tune to BBC News from 1999. Availability: Pretty common. The long version of the logo is available on most VHS and DVDs by HiT Entertainment, but only in the UK. The short version of the logo was used only on the television series Anthony Ant, while the middle-length version is seen on Bob the Builder kiddie rides with video screens from Jolly Roger. Inexplicably, later 2Entertain-distributed Thomas & Friends DVDs continued to use this logo until their distribution rights expired in 2008, despite the next logo being used all over the packaging. However, the reissues of those releases from HiT themselves plastered that and 2Entertain's logo with the next logo. Editor's Note: TBA. 6th Logo (2000-2006) c246012f-b8bc-4328-aea9-c034bee11852.jpg 70f03b3c-024b-4395-9d16-8f445a9c09bd.jpg 2eb0f72f-0f35-41bd-b255-3e1a49aa0bf6.jpg hit_entertainment__2001_2006__open_matte_by_c_e_studio-d9930oo.png|Full Open Matte version 3bb7fb04-c6e8-4de4-aeca-f7d3deeea4dd.jpg bfeb6888-a6bd-4f0e-9e0f-fde647397e26.jpg|with the URL 240b6ccf-d9a4-43d2-baeb-fd8f4c855b7a.jpg|with the URL #2 HIT_Entertainment_without_the_URL_and_Keep_the_Byline__Extremely_Rare.jpg|with the Byline #1 34210997-d534-498f-a910-6b30dbcad66b.jpg|with the Byline #2 J-zak7YuRhZX-O15KAL9ug27861.jpg|with the URL and the byline #1 53eeab5d-25b7-470b-9ac3-ba0195210cee.jpg|with the URL and the byline #2 3968c375-60e1-4464-82af-573b5474b0cc.jpg c013f3f1-88ec-4416-93e0-bc34f58e301f.jpg|Widescreen version a0062403-c564-4209-b768-83eb870f11ff.jpg|Full Screen version (TV airings of Bob the Builder on Noggin and Nick Jr.) 6fe65190-c8d9-4acc-bf36-b88647e4f0a0.jpg|Thomas and Friends version #1 6c7bf9dd-8c60-4bc7-a292-e1fc2ef7548b.jpg|Thomas and Friends version #2 HitEntertainment2003.png|Thomas and Friends version #3 6461d606-fe71-4497-a9b3-e6213ad923d1.jpg|Widescreen version #2 d582d615-6c60-44b1-8980-9d9be15eed80.jpg|Widescreen version #3 d224368c-bc1a-4b5d-b94b-d5cf4788e65b.jpg|Widescreen version #4 f1b8255a09542129b87730abe2436a49.png|Widescreen version #5 04c94e3c-e711-4569-a4e5-ce9e91c9df82.jpg|Copyright Notice variant from Thomas and Friends on PBS 7653d5d2-5755-480c-ac15-d8b5615abb15.jpg|Copyright Notice variant from the 2005 VHS release of "Thomas and Friends: Calling All Engines!" 557120fd-ea10-47fd-b31f-397e86e8f237.jpg|ToddWorld variant HitEntertainmentandNickJr.png|With the Nick Jr. logo, seen on Nick Jr. UK prints of Thomas and Friends HiTEntertainmentandNickJr2003.png e6b14f7b-2445-4fff-9369-3a702d4cec32.jpg|Oswald (TV, 2001-2003) b950016b-3bc9-4fc0-9008-a19cf882b3b2.jpg|Barney's Christmas Star (2002) hit_entertainment_logo__bigger_globe___16_9__by_c_e_studio-darstty.png|Barney's Christmas Star (2002, Widescreen) Nicknames: "HiT Globe II", "2000s HiT Globe", "Cheesy Glow" "The Calm After the Hype" Logo: On a blue background, we see the HiT logo (as seen in the last two logos), but less shiny and solid, and with "ENTERTAINMENT" replacing "ENTERTAINMENT PLC". A glow of light surrounds the globe. Sometimes, a copyright notice appears below. Like the 4th logo, sometimes the URL (www.hitentertainment.com) and byline (DISTRIBUTED WORLDWIDE BY HIT ENTERTAINMENT) are seen below the logo. Trivia: Although it debuted in the US in 2000, this logo did not appear on UK VHS & DVD releases until January 2004, kicking off with the following releases: * The "Classic Collection" range (earlier VHS prints from December 2003 carry the previous logo instead) * The DVD releases of the first 2 Angelina Ballerina titles (The Gift & Rose Fairy Princess) * Superstar Children's Favourites (earlier VHS prints carry the previous logo instead) * Christmas Children's Favourites Variants: *A still version of the logo exists. *Like with the previous logo, "PLC" can be seen next to "ENTERTAINMENT". *On Barney's Christmas Star, the globe is bigger than normal one. *On the DVD's of at least the first two seasons of Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends (restored format only, the remastered versions use the Britt Allcroft logo), we see a white background. On the top half it says "A Britt Allcroft Company Production" with the company's logo in between the words "Britt" and "Allcroft" and on the bottom half we see the HIT Entertainment logo. In between them is the word "For". Under all that is a copyright notice that says "© 1984-2003 Gullane (Thomas) Limited. All rights reserved". Post-2007 releases of the DVD have this logo replaced with the next logo, with the copyright notice intact. *On the 2003 Series of Fireman Sam and seasons 5-6 of Pingu, the logo appears in the end credits. *On 2004-06 episodes of Thomas and Friends ''and its related home videos (at least in the UK), there are several versions of the logo. Copyright info is below. **The first variation is seen on individual episodes and airings. It has the copyright notice for every episode per year of release (2004, 2005 or 2006) and the disclaimer about the series. **The second variation is seen on several home videos, such as ''Hooray for Thomas! and Other Stories. It has the copyright notice for the episodes (2003, 2004, 2005 or 2006) and the disclaimer about the series. The font of the copyright notice is the same as logo's with the collaboration with Nick Jr. **The third variation is seen on several PBS airings. It is similar to the first two variations, but instead of the cloudy sky as the background, the blue original background is seen on the logo. **The fourth variation is seen on Thomas' Halloween Adventures. The copyright notice used from the restored formats of previous seasons is used, along with the North American disclaimer. **The fifth is used for Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines!. The logo is placed on the original background, with the words "Thomas the Tank Engine, Created for Television by BRITT ALLCROFT" plus the 2005 copyright notice and disclaimer below the logo. *On the seventh season of Thomas & Friends, there are three variations of the logo. **The first variation uses the logo with the URL and byline, with the copyright notice from the restored format of the first two seasons. **The second variation uses the logo with the URL and byline, but with the title "Thomas & Friends" on top of the logo, and the copyright notice "© 2003 Gullane (Thomas) Limited" on the bottom of the byline. **The third variation is the logo with the Nick Jr. logo. It has the copyright notice "© 2002/2003 Gullane (Thomas) Limited" on the bottom of the logo, and sometimes the words "Produced in association with" can be seen on top of the logos. The background is a cloudy sky, which is also used in the next three seasons. *Like the 4th logo, there are instances that the logo is seen only with just the byline (or along in this case, with just the URL). **The Latin-American (Spanish & Portuguese) and European (Spanish, Portuguese, French & German) airings of the ninth season of Barney & Friends use the version with just the byline. **''Fraggle Rock'', Animal Jam, and the East Asian (Malaysian, Indonesian & Philippine) airings of the ninth season of Barney & Friends use the version with just the URL. **There is another version of the logo with just the URL. The URL is slightly shifted down to where usually the byline is placed. The URL is in bold, which would be later used in the HD version of the logo. *The retail home video, direct-to-video (Netflix, Hulu, etc.) and some international versions of the tenth season episodes of Barney & Friends uses a short-lived HD version of the logo, with its URL and byline in bold. The PBS and Sprout versions use the next logo (still or original). FX/SFX: The glow surrounding the globe, which is cheesy-looking. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show or silence. Availability: Very common. Seen on HiT shows from the period including Barney & Friends from the 2002-2007 seasons, Bob the Builder, Angelina Ballerina, Rubbadubbers, 2003-2006 episodes of Thomas and Friends, and Oswald. It was also seen in the VeggieTales: The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown 2001 VHS. It also appears on the remastered versions of episodes from seasons 1-4 of Pingu, while seasons 5-6 use an in-credit version. Also seen on the 2003 series of Fireman Sam and the remastered versions of the original Fireman Sam alongside the Bumper Films logo. One of the last releases to use this logo was the 2007 DVD of Fireman Sam: Norman's Tricky Day. Editor's Note: TBA. 7th Logo (September 3, 2007-) Hit Entertainment.png Hit Entertainment 2007.png|On-screen variation Hit Entertainment Widescreen.png|Widescreen version Hit Entertainment Auto Play.png|Auto Play variation 9ae8417c394b1f23009359daafaaae4d.png|''Mike the Knight'' (2011) Nicknames: "HiT Block", "Jumping Blocks", "Dancing Blocks", "Bouncy Blocks", "Annoying Blocks", "Blocks of Boredom", "Globeless HiT Logo", "Cute Blocks", "Where Did The Globe Go?" Logo: On a white background, we see a CGI block with "H" white on red, "i" blue on yellow, and "T" white on blue, with "HiT entertainment" below it. Then, all of a sudden, two more of the same blocks come out from behind the main block, and they all jump around as the name fades out. The blocks stack to reveal the "HiT" name before the two blocks (left and right) disappear. As it leaves only one block, the block looks around before becoming still, and "HiT entertainment" fades in below. Variants: *There is a short version which only shows the ending part after the blocks walk away. *An alternate short variant shows the HiT block at a farther away angle. Then, the two other blocks come in and jump before exiting, as the middle one bounces closer to the screen. The music on here is lower-pitched than normal, or different than normal. *Another alternate short variant shows the blocks chasing each other around, before they bump into each other and we zoom into the main block dazed for a moment. *Yet another alternative short variant shows the blocks jumping before the middle one rolls closer to the screen. The music is also lower-pitched on here, too. *A very short variant exists where the block just drops down. *There exists a still version, as well, with a plain white background. It was seen on games and some shows on Sprout. *On many DVD releases of HiT Entertainment shows, such as Lionsgate releases of the CGI Thomas and Friends, the still variant is shown with two blue buttons below it, one reading "Auto Play" and the other reading "Main Menu". (à la Disney's FastPlay logo.) *''Little People'' and the first season of the Bob the Builder reboot have a copyright notice on the bottom of the Hit Entertainment text. *On 2007-2008 episodes of Bob The Builder, sometimes the logo is still, with the words "Distributed Worldwide by" on top of the logo. *On the 11th season of Thomas & Friends, the logo (still version) has the copyright notice for individual episode per year of release (2007 or 2008) and the disclaimer about the series. Several home videos (in fullscreen) have the copyright notice dated 2006, 2007 or 2008. PBS airings use the original variant. FX/SFX: Very nice CGI from 2006! Music/Sounds: An upbeat flute/horn tune with rhymitic finger snaps , or the end theme of the show. The Auto Play variant has just a male announcer saying "For your convenience, this DVD has been enhanced with HiT Entertainment's Auto Play! Your program and a selection of bonus features will begin automatically! To bypass Auto Play, select the "Main Menu" button on your remote at anytime! Your feature presentation will begin in a moment; enjoy!" Availability: Common, but no longer current. Seen on shows such as Fireman Sam, Barney & Friends ''from the 2007-09 seasons, ''Bob the Builder,'' and ''Thomas & Friends. The still logo began to plaster the Big Feats! Entertainment logo on reruns of Wishbone on PBS Kids. The long version most commonly appears on the UK DVDs, Fraggle Rock'' and ''Shaun the Sheep ''DVDs, along with ''Wallace & Gromit in Three Amazing Adventures also contain it. This version is also present on the Frances compilation Bedtime for Frances ''DVD & Book collection''. The third variant can be found on several shows such as Mike the Knight. The very short variant can be seen on 2008 episodes of Fireman Sam. Even though the Mattel Creations logo now appears in place of the logo at the start of DVD releases and at end of their shows, the HiT logo still appears on DVD releases when "Play All" is selected and at the end of DVDs. Editor's Note: TBA. Final Note: Starting in 2017, HiT Entertainment programming now has Mattel Creations' logo instead of the HiT logo. In-Credit Logos Thomas and Friends (2003-07) ABrittAllcroftCompanyProductionforHiTEntertainment.png|Restored Seasons 1-7 endboard 78addce3-65eb-4669-9ff8-13b3b614609e.jpg|2003 variant from Season 7 of "Thomas and Friends" 54f75d0b-4452-48b6-9bf0-5851cff44243.jpg|2004 variant from Season 8 of "Thomas and Friends" dafe553a-9bc3-4fa0-bd71-a31939b7d4be.jpg|2005 variant from Season 9 of "Thomas and Friends" e1264d38-7aae-4400-9da0-b167caa46946.jpg|Widescreen version, From the Season 9 of "Thomas and Friends" HiTEntertainment.png|2006 variant from Season 10 of "Thomas and Friends" 891daa3e-ce93-43ff-9ca3-b89c2da5ad95.jpg|Widescreen version from Season 8 of "Thomas and Friends" from 2004 db44601f-99dd-4799-9a32-401cd521bd19.jpg|Thomas and Friends: Hooray for Thomas! and Other Stories (2005 VHS) dbf64eed-dcd7-465c-b8b9-61942915da28.jpg|Thomas and Friends: Hooray for Thomas! and Other Stories (2005 VHS) #2 fc15e356-e55d-4176-bd46-8d717c0ab9af.jpg|Thomas' Halloween Adventures (2006) 2e7f5b22-9ca7-415b-9156-c29d114407ae.jpg|Full Screen version from the Season 10 of "Thomas and Friends" 3c179b3f-1f87-4b91-a027-af2e52a50137.jpg|2007 variant from the Season 11 of "Thomas and Friends" (Widescreen) Category:Family and Animation Category:UK Companies Category:United Kingdom Category:Home video companies of the United Kingdom Category:Home Entertainment Category:Other Family and Animation Companies